Tulsa
by darkangel38
Summary: My first Friends fic. Chandler's in Tulsa away from everyone. A woman is involved. What's happening? R/R :)
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Friends fic, so .. be gentle. lol I'm not sure where this is going, so if you decide to read this crappy fic, be patient :) Of course, I don't own Chandler, or TULSA Hehe blah blah blah, you all know that.  
  
**  
  
Chandler entered the room and tossed his suitcase down on the double bed closest to the door. It had a disgusting pink pattern that looked like there was barf splattered on the bedspread, but the light was still off. He flipped the off-white switch that was directly on his right and dim yellow light flashed across the two double beds, and across other small insigificant furniture.  
  
Tulsa already sucked. He was in a shit hotel that the company paid for. Of course they were cheap and couldn't set him up with some sweet room service. Wee, he got the luxery room with the television set that was bolted to the dresser that was bolted to the floor. Like he'd want to steal any of this crap anyway. Who knew what people had been doing to it before.  
  
He hated being away from New York. Away from all his friends, and Monica.. Why couldn't he have just been a typical normal New Yorker and drive cabs over there or something. Miss. Chanandler Bong the cabbie. He almost chuckled at that name. It sounded like something his dad would be called.  
  
He didn't know why he had gotten the room with two beds. Was he expecting company? Oh Jesus no, maybe Bob from management was going to burst out of the washroom wearing only a white cotton towel. Mental pictures..  
  
He walked into the small room between the barf looking beds and dropped down on the one without the suitcase on it, and leaned against the headboard, wrecking the carefully crisped bedspread. He took the remote that was actually chained to the night table and found and pressed the power button. Nothing.  
  
"Uh?" He looked at the remote and then pressed power a few more times to the black television. Nothing still.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me.." Chandler mumbled when he noticed the small brown box ontop of the tv. It was coin operated. What a piece of shit. He tossed the remote down on the bed on the left side of him, and loosened his navy blue tie.  
  
Might as well go to sleep. He had a long day ahead.  
  
**  
  
"Come on people," Chandler, sleeves rolled up, tie choking his neck, stood in front of a presentation table trying to get his Tulsa co-workers' attention. They all sat around with their white mugs of coffee, cigarette in hand. Chandler had his cigarettes in his jacket pocket but hadn't had one yet, always hearing Monica's voice in his head. She would know. She *always* knew. Somehow.  
  
"Hey Joe, what did I just say?" Chandler leaned over onto the table and stared at the mildly overweight 30 something man. Joe laughed at something and replied with, "I dunno man."  
  
Chandler sighed and slumped down in his leather chair at the end of the table. Why bother. "This job blows.." he mumbled to himself and then fished in his jacket pocket that sat on the end of the chair for his unopened back of cigarettes. He'd had a breathmint after. He promised.  
  
The room erupted in louder chatter and laughs, and one of the men on Chandler's right side leaned over on his elbows and whispered.  
  
"Hey man," he 'psssted'. Chandler looked over at him with bored eyes. "You looking for some fun out here?" The guy looked excited and secretive at the same time.  
  
"And what would that be.." Chandler took a drag off his cigarette feeling a little dizzy from the nicotine that he missed so badly. The guy looked around at the men and women at the table and then back to Chandler.  
  
"I know this place.. where you can go in, tell them that their refrigerator needs fixing.. and they give you a nudie show. Free!" The guy started to actually giggle excitedly and Chandler raised his eyebrows and laughed sarcastically.  
  
"I'm married," he told the giggling middle aged man.  
  
He continued to giggle. "So am I."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes again and stubbed out the rest of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, content with his nicotine fix for the time being. He pushed the chair back and stood up, pulling his jacket off the back of the chair and slipped it on.  
  
The group silented then and turned to him, noticing his departure.  
  
"And where are you going?" One of the blonde women asked, who was wearing a dark grey suit.  
  
"Smoke break," he said and then left the room.  
  
"But you can smoke.. in here-" Another woman called as he left.  
  
He needed to call Monica.  
  
** 


	2. Chapter 2

**  
  
Instead of just being sensible, and using the phone in the building, Chandler barely found his way back to his "Hotel" room and tossed off his jacket and stripped his tie off his neck. He was so bloody sick of those chokechains. He took his pack of cigarettes and didn't even notice that he had almost smoked half the pack already. He would remember to pop a whole *pack* of breathmints.  
  
He collapsed once more on his unmade bed and put his arm over his eyes. Monica. That was right; he was going to call her.  
  
Leaning on his right elbow, he leaned over and picked up the white phone, putting it to his left ear to hold it between his shoulder. He quickly dialled his home number not caring to think of the small time difference and if she would be home or not.  
  
Nothing, not even a dialtone.  
  
"Piece of crap," he said outloud and sat up more to look at the phone cradle that was beside him on the nightstand. He had to press '9' first to dial out.  
  
He did so, and leaned back again and let it ring.  
  
And ring.  
  
And ring.  
  
Either she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the bathtub, or she was at work. Of course she was at work. It was 2pm over there.  
  
Chandler dropped the phone back on the cradle with his right hand and laid back again, his eyes closed.  
  
He hated this. All of this. Being here, and everybody being over there. Having to live in a motel for weeks at a time. Having to be sliced out of the social circle back in New York. Missing *everything*.  
  
Being alone. He hated it so much. He'd been alone too many times to count throughout his life. And when he finally found the absolute love of his life, he had to leave again, to be alone. It was some curse that was always on his shoulders making sure he wasn't happy. He made decent money, but no money was worth this.  
  
The phone's shrill ring beside him made his eyes snap open. Monica?  
  
He leaned up on his right elbow again and lifted the phone to his ear.  
  
"Bing! Man what are you doing?"  
  
It wasn't Monica. It was some.. guy.  
  
Before he could even say one word, the guy was talking again.  
  
"It's Glenn, man!"  
  
Glenn?  
  
"Dude, from work!"  
  
Ahh. The married guy with his Tulsa 'women'.  
  
"Yeah?" Chandler asked tiredly wondering why the hell this guy was calling him, or how he had even know where he was staying.  
  
"Dude, I'm coming to get you later, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" The guy almost yelled in his ear, and Chandler took the phone away from his ear a few inches.  
  
"Uhh, I'd rather just stay here-"  
  
"Duuuuude, come on. You're coming out. I'm going to make you. See you in a few hours!"  
  
And the obnoxious man hung up.  
  
Chandler sighed and dropped the phone back onto the nightstand. How fastasmagorical. Glenn the "party animal" was going to drag him out somewhere. Well over his dead body.  
  
He reached for his cigarettes that were on the night table and lit one up in the non-smoking room. He didn't care, of course. He'd smoke where ever he damn well pleased.  
  
**  
  
Not exactly taking Glenn's threat seriously to drag him away, Chandler fell asleep - with a cigarette in his hand no less. He woke up to a *banging* at the door, and for a minute didn't know where he was. He always knew where he was at home.  
  
The first thing he looked at was the small alarm clock on the nightstand to see that it was nearing 8 pm. How could he have slept that long?  
  
The second thing he noticed was the cigarette butt that had rolled down towards his body on his right side and the trail of smudged ashes that followed.  
  
Ignoring the small mess for now, Chandler stood up wearily, still wearing his glasses and made it to the door, swinging it open.  
  
Glenn stood there, the same man from work all right, dressed in a ratty black business suit, sporting a red tie that was much too short for his bulging stomach.  
  
"Bing!" The guy practically shouted and beamed, his hands in his dress pant pockets.  
  
"Hi Glenn," Chandler said boredly and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He sure wasn't going anywhere with this freak. He just wanted to go home, and he intended to be bored and bitter until that wish came true.  
  
"Come on Bing, they're all waiting for us!" Glenn shouted again.  
  
"Who is waiting for us?" Chandler inquired, not opening the door any wider then the foot and half he had just to see this guy.  
  
"The women man, the women!" Glenn licked his lips and his hands came out of his pockets and they were clasped together at chest level. He looked as if he was about to devour a 20 lb turkey.  
  
"I told you, I'm married.. I'm not into that-"  
  
"Come on maaaan!! You only live once!" He took Chandler's arm and pulled him out the door. Chandler stumbled and regained his balance.  
  
"I really don't think-"  
  
"You're coming dude, and that's the end of that!" Beamed Glenn as he pulled the Motel door shut.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts dude!"  
  
"Glenn-"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"I left my key card in there."  
  
** 


	3. Chapter 3

**  
  
The beat was what hit him first, as he was dragged into some sort of Tulsa club. For some reason he didn't even think this place *had* clubs and bars. He was just so used to New York.  
  
"Hey buddy! What do you think?!" Glenn shouted, turning his head to the left side so he could be heard over the thumping beat as the two weaved through the dancing crowd over to the bar.  
  
Chandler looked around not used to the atmosphere, cringed a little bit then shouted back, "It's loud!"  
  
Glenn let out a whooping laugh and gave a few of those 'gun' hand gestures to people he probably knew.  
  
Chandler knew how to have a good time. He wasn't a freaky workaholic. He'd be up for a game of Ultimate Fireball with Joe, or a game of Foose, or the even better fun, snuggling with Mon in their bedroom. But out in a weird city with a weird fat guy named Glenn with weird strangers.. didn't rank high on his fun list. He just really wanted to go home. He didn't belong in places like this.  
  
"Why hello ladddiesss.." Glenn cooed as the two reached a circular brown table that sat two brunette women. A red candle in a glass container sat in the middle of the table next to various drink menus.  
  
The women looked up, already probably half drunk by the looks of the empties, and they grinned at the two men.  
  
"This," Glenn swung his arm around Chandler's shoulders and squeezed. Chandler opened his eyes awkwardly at the 'embrace'. "This is my dude, Chandler." Glenn patted his chest with his right hand and grinned towards the women.  
  
"Ooh Chandler. What a sexy name," the brunette who sat closest to them smiled and played with her hair with her long fingers.  
  
Chandler chuckled nervously not wanting to be rude and looked around trying to spot the closest exit. The dancing sweaty bodies grinded the dance floor behind and around him, and he looked back at the women. So a quick exit wasn't going to be the 'easiest' option here.  
  
"Come sit by me.." The same brunette that had a weird fetish for his name purred and patted the seat right beside her.  
  
Glenn grinned and gave Chandler's chest another pat and then let him go to sit by the other brunette.  
  
He was left the only one standing, and he looked around again and then took a seat where he was instructed to. Across the table Glenn already had his arm glued around the other woman, hand caressing her soft cheek.  
  
Chandler swallowed and didn't look at the woman beside him. He saw the bottom curls of her hair out of the corner of his eye. Monica's color of hair.  
  
"So baby.. You want to go find a place to go .. 'talk'?" She purred again and rested her hand on his arm. The simple touch burned through his jacket and shirt , singing the hair off his arms. His eyes darted down to her hand still nervously and then he looked away.  
  
"I'm married," he stated once more. That was right. He was married. He loved Mon with all his heart and not a bimbo in some club was *ever* going to change that.  
  
"Your wife isn't here now.. is she?" Her singsong voice softly hit his ears.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
She answered quickly cutting him off, and her hand decided to slide down his arm and to his hand which sat on his left knee.  
  
His eyes darted there now.  
  
How downright EVIL. If he was still that pathetic single Chandler he had been before.. he would.. he would..- But not now.  
  
"No no no no," Chandler chuckled and slide himself off the chair and ran both hands through his hair. "This is not going to happen - This is *not* going to happen."  
  
The brunette stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.  
  
Glenn noticed this, and took his eyes off of his own homewrecker.  
  
"Man, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm - leaving." Chandler turned and started walking anywhere, but people blocked his way to make any real distance.  
  
"I'm your ride, dude!" Glenn said loudly to him.  
  
"I'll take a cab!"  
  
"You didn't bring your wallet!"  
  
Chandler felt at any of his pockets and sure enough, he hadn't.  
  
"I'll hitchhike!" He said back and still tried to break through the wall of people.  
  
"You don't know your way back dude. Come back here."  
  
So that had been Glenn's plan. Chandler gave up and turned back to the table. The brunette that had been burning his arm and hand smiled.  
  
Chandler stood near the table, left hand in his pocket, right hand at his forehead. What the hell was he going to do now. Stupid EVIL Tulsa.  
  
"Now sit back down honey; I don't bite." The brunette rolled her neck a bit and smiled, a few locks of hair falling in front of her face. She swiped them away behind her ears loosely.  
  
Chandler sat down and still avoided her eyes. He looked down at his watch. It was only 9.  
  
Oh dear God.  
  
** 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry so short.. More tomorrow =)  
  
**  
  
The drinks went down his throat like water. He had started off with a lonely beer, just intent on maybe having only one and then bothering Glenn to get him back to the motel, but the drinks had kept coming, and he had kept drinking. After the one beer, he had decided just to try and drink his misery away.  
  
It had worked all right, at first he hadn't talked much, and he had avoided the seductive female on his left, but she hadn't let up. Drinking more and more into an almost moronic drunk, she made sure to keep at least one hand on him at all times.  
  
The more he drank, the further away from reality he got, and the more delirious and 'not caring' he had become.  
  
After the beers, the shots had started to come. Blurry blonde waitresses that looked like baywatch extras, had delievered platters and platters of shots of - something. It all tasted like water.  
  
After making a hilarious stupid drunk joke, Chandler excused himself to the washroom.  
  
The lights were a blur and he staggered to find a place where he could legally pee. He had a dizzy spell dancing through his head and he found himself on the way to the washroom laughing uncontrollably at all the other drunk people around him.  
  
He felt giddy and free from his lonely thoughts for the first time in Tulsa.  
  
Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.  
  
**  
  
Chandler awoke at some odd time the next day back in his motel bed. The covers were rumpled around him and he groaned as he half opened his eyes.  
  
He remembered nothing. The night before was all a blur. He remembered going to the club, trying to get out of the club and lots of LIGHTS. And was it ever loud.. Nothing he was used to.  
  
He sat up in the bed, rubbed his eyes and looked around. Sunlight poured through the closed thick curtains and he fumbled for his glasses that were on the nightstand directly in front of the alarm clock.  
  
1:15pm.  
  
"1:15?" Chandler was shocked. When was the last time he had ever slept that late?  
  
Pushing back the covers, he sat up his bare feet touching the dainty rug. He rubbed his eyes again and stood up wearily on his way to the washroom. He was insane - INSANELY - late for work, and he had to get -  
  
- Chandler stopped in his tracks, mouth gaping open.  
  
A black bra lay on the floor at the end of the bed.  
  
"Wh-" he stood in front of the bathroom door, mouth still hanging open.  
  
Had he.. Did he.. Where.. What...  
  
** 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews so far. I haven't updated in a while and I apologize, but I had a little writer's block. I think I have it figured out now, so I should be updating more on a regular basis. (if anyone is still reading lol) PS. Sorry so short...  
  
**  
  
Wide eyed and still in a small state of shock, Chandler entered the board room and scanned the laughing faces for evil, EVIL Glenn.  
  
There he was. Chumming it up with some guy sitting next to him. Red-faced and laughing at probably an idiotic joke. Chandler walked in up to his chair and everybody turned to face him, surprised on his sudden and very late appearance. He ignored all of them and their sinister whispers, and leaned over to laughing Glenn.  
  
"Can I have a word," he said nervously.  
  
The room smirked at this as if Chandler was the big bad principal and he was hauling out a 10 year old child by the ear.  
  
Glenn pushed his wire grey chair back and said something else to his buddy, and then followed Chandler out of the room, just beyond hearing distance.  
  
"Hey man, that was some party last night wasn't it?" Glenn pretended to do a fake punch to Chandler's stomach, and he stood back, hands in his pockets and grinned.  
  
"Man? No - What the hell happened last night? I woke up and there was a .. bra.. on my floor!"  
  
"You got some action last night, Right ON!" Glenn chuckled back, cheeks glowing.  
  
"Not right on, not right in, right WRONG. I am married 'Man', now tell me what happened!" Chandler was straight out terrified. Whatever he 'might've' done last night, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear all the gory details. But he had to know.  
  
"I dunno what happened man.. I was druuuuuunk." Glenn laughed to himself as if reminicing of good times.  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes at the immaturity and ran his right hand through his hair while digging his left hand into his pocket.  
  
"Just.. Just tell me what happened," he prompted nervously. He could feel the sweat beginning to drip already.  
  
Married. Oh God. Married. Committed. Married. Monica. Hurt. STUPID.  
  
Glenn laughed and touched his lip with his fingers and looked up.  
  
"Dude, she was HOT," was all he said as he laughed once more.  
  
"Glenn-" Chandler prompted again, now getting annoyed. He looked quickly into the white and grey board room to find his co-workers laughing it up in clouds of smoke. He turned back to Glenn, not about to worry about that now.  
  
"Not much to tell you bud. I was too busy with my lady friend to really care what you guys were doing. You got pissed drunk and sometime later, you two left in a cab. Sometime after that, I left in my own cab," Glenn said simply as if it was no big deal and it happened to him everynight.  
  
Probably did.  
  
Oh wait, Glenn was still blabbing on,"-but man, she was hot! She was doing all this stuff to me you only see if these Japanese sex books, ya know? There was this thing with her legs-"  
  
"I get it," Chandler put his hand to stop Glenn's excited story and then rubbed his eyes.  
  
The shiny faced man obeyed and stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go-" Chandler turned to leave, hand still in his left pocket.  
  
"What should I tell the others?" Glenn plucked his thumb in the direction of the board room.  
  
"Uhh.. tell them I had a stroke.. or something."  
  
**  
  
It was hardly after two when Chandler re-entered his crap motel room. Clues. He needed some clues. Luckily he hadn't cleaned much earlier. He had been too horrified upon waking up to touch anything.  
  
He yanked his tie to loosen it and shut the heavy door. It clicked and locked and his eyes darted around the room, heart still pounding.  
  
Upon discovering the events of the night before, he had not stopped just being plain out terrified. More terrified than his fears of committment back in his dating days. He kept picturing Monica at home awaiting his return, then the -bra-, Monica at home sitting in the bath reading a magazine, hair up..and smelling great.. and then the BRA.  
  
Chandler slumped down on the unused bed closest to the door and dropped his face into his clammy palms. Stupid. Stupid.  
  
He opened up his fingers and peeked out. It was all a dream. It didn't happen. He'd wake up in his bed, and this was all just one horrible nightmare.  
  
The bra was still there. Untouched, sprawled on the floor, burning his eyes and taunting him.  
  
Chandler sighed and lay back on the barf patterned bedspread muttering, "What did I do.." when a crumpling beneath his back made him alert.  
  
He sat up again and turned around. A single piece of lined paper, now a bit wrinkled, sat in the center of the bed.  
  
Curious, and cocking his head to the side, Chandler lifted the piece of paper to notice that it was some sort of note scribbled in blue butterfly handwriting.  
  
-Chandler, last night was hot. I'm so glad you're my boyfriend. I'll keep in touch lover. Nikki.-  
  
Chandler's jaw dropped to the floor and the hand that was holding the paper started to violently shake as he tried to throw the paper as if it was on flames and burning his hand.  
  
"No! No! No!" He exclaimed and scrambled back on the bed towards the headboard. He gripped his hair and stared at a corner of the note which he could just see beyond the bed.  
  
The covers to the bed were messed - as Chandler was still wearing his black dress shoes.  
  
"What have I done..." he muttered quietly to himself.  
  
** 


	6. Chapter 6

**  
  
He supposed he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and the last thing he remembered was sitting on the hard bed. How the hell did he fall asleep? Or maybe a flying rock had hit him in the head knocking him unconscious..  
  
Or maybe he had just fallen asleep and now was being rudely interuppted by a knock at his door.  
  
Chandler struggled to sit up and then scrambled off the tosseled bed.  
  
Whoever was ramming their knuckles on the other side of the door wasn't about to give up.  
  
Oh. He knew who it was. Glenn. Wanting another 'party night'. Over his frickin dead body-  
  
He swung open the door expecting to see the heavyset, grinning, already half-pissed man standing there - but was taken aback when a female stood in his path. 'Nikki' he assumed.  
  
"It's you," he said in a small state of shock, his right hand still on the door handle. "It's *you*," Chandler repeated almost in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Hi Chaandler," she greeted in a sultry sing-song voice, her hair neatly parted to the side and looking like a Patene commercial.  
  
"What.. what.. what are you doing here?" He went to loosen his tie to find it already loosened and hanging around his neck.  
  
She seemed shocked at his response, and she almost pushed her way into the cheap motel room. She stood holding a small fancy purse facing the window across the room.  
  
"Last night was soo unbelievable.." she swooned, tossed her 'Monica' hair around a little and then turned back to Chandler who was still holding the metal door handle, wondering not only why this woman was in his life, but in his room -again-.  
  
He shut the door and started to say, "Yeah, I was pretty-" a witty remark always being his vocal reflex, but he caught his tongue and turned around to face her.  
  
It was insane. She totally looked like Monica. It was like some weird 'twilight zone evil twin' thing. She was dressed down in a cute shirt and skirt outfit. With of course the two complimentary colors, red and black, topped off with some black spike heels. Heels Mon wore for fancy dinners out on the town.  
  
"Why are you here?" His tongue released and more logical words were spit out. He was beginning to get nervous again.  
  
Nikki chuckled silently and took a seat on one of the padded motel wooden chairs (also splattered with barf colors) as she pulled a silver cigarette case from her tiny purse.  
  
"I came to see you honey, why do you think, because I like the smell of these rooms so much?" she chuckled, stuck a long cigarette in her mouth, brushed her hair back and lit it with a match.  
  
"I am *not* your honey..." Chandler stressed, a hand back into his pants pocket. He just wasn't ..getting any of this.  
  
She stood up and gracefully took a few steps until they were standing eye to eye.  
  
"Aww Chand-ee. What's wrong hon? Feeling a little.. tense?" Nikki cooed and used her cigarette-free hand to grip his forearm.  
  
Chandler swallowed and after a few seconds whipped his 'tense' arm out of his pocket and he backed away a few steps, then ran it through his short hair.  
  
"No I am not.. tense," he denied and wondered what the hell to say or do next.  
  
He did not want a repeat of the night before. It hurt enough already.  
  
"Look.. what do you want from me anyway?"  
  
Nikki took a long drag off her cigarette, exhaling the smoke as high ribbons into the air.  
  
"Why I want you daring," she said simply and smiled seductively.  
  
Chandler found that hard to believe. Nobody ever just 'wanted him'. It was hard enough just to get 'one' to want him. Monica. And it wasn't like everybody with 'Monica features' would want him too right....?  
  
Nikki studied the look on his face. Mouth slightly open, eyes bugged out a little bit, confused out of his mind and probably flabbergasted. Perhaps even a bit flattered at her intense interest.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"You're going to give me money Chandler Bing. And you're going to give me lots of it," she simply said and put her hands at her waist.  
  
** 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and interest! =) I'm going to keep the updates going as steady as I can. I've still got some ideas left, so I should be able to pump out a few more chapters at least yet.  
  
CRESS: I have no idea why it stopped at chapter two, and that sucks... But if it stopped at Chapter 2, I suppose.. you.. can't.. read.. this... lol  
  
Ch. 7  
  
**  
  
The eyes bugged out more and his mouth dropped a little closer to the floor.  
  
"You're.. blackmailing me?" he asked in disbelief, having a mixed reaction of anger, fear, and confusion.  
  
"Oh quit being so dramatic. I'm not the devil or anything." She took a last puff from her cigarette and then squished it out on the dainty grey carpet with one of her heels.  
  
So.. casual for her. How many times had she done this? Preying upon married men. Was Glenn in on this? Was he getting back at Chandler for a crappy paycheck or a few nights of late boring WEINUS work? Questions.  
  
"Well.. well.. how much do you want?" he asked curiously, straining his brain and thinking of his dying bank account and Monica.  
  
'Oh yeah honey, I was stupid and accidently spent 5 thousand bucks on a candy bar. Oh well.'  
  
"Two hundred grand should cover it," she made a small smile and sat back on the chair behind her, crossing her legs delicately.  
  
"Two hundred grand-!" Chandler slowly sunk down on the end of the bed closest to the door and he stared straight ahead for a second, digesting the number, hoping he hadn't heard it right.  
  
"Listen," he paused and chuckled, "I don't have that kind of money-"  
  
"Then you better get it," she interuppted and began digging in her purse again for a cigarette.  
  
"Or..." he responded slowly, again looking straight ahead into space. This was not happening. This was *not* happening. Nightmare. Nightmare...  
  
"Orrr...I pay your little cutesy wife a little visit and let her in on all the gory details of last night." Nikki looked off into space also with a clever smile plastered on her face, then she continued to dig for her cigarettes. She chuckled, "I wonder if Monica knows you're a biter.." She shook her head and pulled out the silver cigarette case.  
  
"Mon..Monica?" He was alerted and looked at her. She even knew her name. Was his tie tight again? He was again getting hot.  
  
Nikki, right before striking a match for her cigarette, stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Monica Geller Bing, your wife?" She took his even more -angry, fearful, and confused- silent face as a yes as she lit her cigarette, waving out her match afterwards and placing the charred stick next to the previous one on the round table beside her.  
  
"How did you..-"  
  
"-Know? Oh that was the easy part. Glenn for one, he's the biggest blab mouth when he's drunk. All I had left was a few phone calls and a few records to check and I was set." She puffed on her cigarette nonchalantly. As if she didn't care who's life she ruined.  
  
"Well.. well what if I just go to the cops? You know, the police, they'll-"  
  
"The police?" Nikki let out, what sounded like a cross between a bellowing laugh and an evil cackle. "Do you seriously think they're going to charge a sweet.. innocent.. wittle.. girl who just got date raped..?"  
  
Her acting skills kicked in and the fake waterworks threatened to fall.  
  
"No No No!" He threw his cigarette-free hand out, now entirely frustrated with himself. What a goddamn MESS!  
  
"Oh, and one more thing-" Nikki stood up, straightened out her skirt and took a quick puff from her drug.  
  
"I want that money before you skip on back to New York. Just so you know."  
  
She started for the motel door, taking long and confident strides.  
  
"Evil bitch..." Chandler breathed, now more angry than anything.  
  
She heard this and half turned, pointing her finger at him, laughing at him a little.  
  
"Okay, if that's how you'd like to play the game. We could have done this the easy way. But I suppose by that last insulting comment, you would like to give hardball a try. You listen to me, Chandler Bing, I can pick up and dial your wife anytime. Just give me a reason to."  
  
A flashback of *shudder* Janice hit him then, 'You lis-ten Chand-ler B-ing Nahahahaha'.  
  
Chandler stayed silent, not wanting to dig a deeper hole for himself. It all came down to money or Monica. Keep the money, or keep Monica.  
  
Content with his silence again, Nikki smiled at her victory and left the room.  
  
"God.." Chandler moaned, his head back in his hands.  
  
**  
  
Whirling thoughts connected into different scenarios in his head, all meshing together into one big monkey shit pile.. Chandler knew though, before he was going to decide anything, he'd call Monica.  
  
Maybe she'd understand. Maybe he could tell her the whole damn story and she'd be fine about it all.. Tell her about the blackmailing..  
  
He stood up and moved to sit closer to the phone that was on the night table. He lifted the receiver to his ear and suddenly had mental pictures of what the people had been doing to the phone before him. Who knew.. in a motel room..  
  
Pressing "9" to dial out, he typed in the long distance number to Manhatten, praying that she had the day off.  
  
On ring.. two rings.. three..  
  
"Come on Mon.." he urged.  
  
"Hello?" A cheery voice came on the line from the other end. Rachel.  
  
"Hey Rach.. uh, is Monica there?"  
  
"Hey Chandler! Yeah she is, just a second,"  
  
He heard her attempt to cover the mouth piece as she yelled for Monica, saying it was him.  
  
Running. And then she was on the line.  
  
"Hi honey!" So happy. Not a care in the world.  
  
"Hey Mon.." Chandler smiled out of reflex by just hearing her voice.  
  
"Guess what I found!" She almost shrieked excitedly over the phone.  
  
"A hidden leatherbound briefcase filled with bundles of unmarked uncirculated hundred dollar bills locked with gold locks that you cracked by combining our birthdates?"  
  
Silence as Monica absorbed what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"No..." she answered slowly.  
  
Damn. Was worth a shot, Chandler thought.  
  
"No, I found Walter!" She resumed her exciting news.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Is Walter that fat guy you work with who always has that brown crust on the corner of his mouth?"  
  
"No honey.." she giggled for a second," That's Ronald." She paused for another second, "No, Walter! Come on, you remember. Mr. Snuggly Walter? My little bunny?"  
  
"How can he *not* be dead by now?"  
  
Of course she was referring to a stuffed animal.  
  
See, that was what he liked. A carefree conversation talking about 'Walter'. No bills, no sicknesses, no blackmailing devil women.  
  
The more they talked, the more Chandler loved her. And that's when he realized something. There was no way he could tell her. He couldn't hurt her like that. Even if maybe there was a 1% chance that she would understand, he wouldn't risk it. Monica didn't deserve any of this on her shoulders. He did. He had done a horrible thing. And was now it was his responsibility and his alone. He had to deal with the consequences.  
  
They both finished the call with a ton of 'I love yous', 'I miss yous', and 'I'll see you soons'. And Chandler slowly replaced the phone on the cradle, missing Monica then maybe ever before.  
  
How the hell was he going to come up with this money?  
  
Time to have a little chat with his 'ol buddy Glenn.  
  
** 


	8. Chapter 8

Christina: I'm not exactly sure how much more.. Until I run out of ideas or end it I guess. Hehe. I'm sort of just writing chapter by chapter right now. No HUGE plan.  
  
Ch. 8  
  
**  
  
The only place Chandler could think that Glenn would be was at work. He didn't know his last name, where he lived, or any other personal details, so he thought work would be his starting point. Hopefully he wouldn't run into anybody that would really care that he had decided to take half a day off. The bums up in executive management would probably give him a full day's pay anyway. Too busy smoking weed to notice, probably.  
  
He pulled his black rental Taurus that the company provided up near a 'no- parking' zone in front of the building, checked his watch and then trotted towards the glass doors.  
  
It was just after six, and knowing the little he knew of Glenn, he wouldn't stick around paperwork and computers more than he had to. He was probably drinking it up somewhere. But he would check the office just to make sure.  
  
Chandler pulled open the glass doors and entered the heavily air- conditioned lobby. A desk clerk he had never seen before was sitting behind the elaborate desk looking at some papers in front of her. He ignored her and headed to the set of elevators on the right.  
  
"Sir? Sir!" The woman called and stood up off her small swivel computer chair.  
  
Chandler screeched to a halt before the elevators and spun towards the night clerk.  
  
"Um Sir, do you have a pass?" She stuck out her finger and her black bobbed hairstyle bounced around her face.  
  
Of course it wasn't on him. But everybody knew him,...not having his pass had never been an issue before.  
  
"No, I don't carry it with me."  
  
He thought of his freshly laminated photo ID sitting at home, untouched in the first drawer of his night table beside his bed.  
  
"Um sir, I can't let you -" The woman pushed up her black glasses, but was interuppted.  
  
"Look, my name is Chandler Bing. I work here." He paused and then continued after the clerk gave him a confused look. He stepped closer. "Check the my name on your computer there."  
  
The woman took a stiff seat behind her desk and typed on her keyboard.  
  
"Bing was it?" She looked up from her monitor. Chandler nodded an impatient reply.  
  
"Funny, you don't look Chinese..." she muttered and looked back. "Ah here you are." She looked back. "Sorry about the confusion," she apologized.  
  
Chandler nodded again and backed up to the chrome elevator doors, and pressed the 'UP' button. Before actually going into the elevator, he looked back and told the woman, "Oh by the way, I am Chinese," and then he disappeared leaving her in puzzlement.  
  
A half hour of running around, and no Glenn. What a waste of time.  
  
The next and *last* logical place to look, was the same bar Glenn had dragged him to before. Chandler shuddered at the thought of going back into that sweaty.. loud.. place filled with raging hormones...-  
  
-Wait, when did he get so old?  
  
**  
  
The Taurus pulled into one of only a few empty spaces at the club that was nicely named "Juggy". Luckily there was no huge bouncer behind a velvet purple rope only letting the 'cool' people in. He knew he would have been surely shafted to the end of the line.  
  
The club was packed. Which Chandler found unusual for a weekday. But he ignored that and frantically looked around for any sign of Glenn and minute he got in.  
  
Chandler walked in a bit more, brushed by some women he wasn't allowed to look at, and then he spotted him. Big bellied, red faced and laughing it up so hard, he was choking on his beer. Chandler weaved his way over to the same table he had sat at and stood behind the table. Glenn sat in his 'usual' chair, two new women on his side. Across from him, and directly in front of Chandler's face, sat ... Nikki, and some new guy.  
  
Before he could even decide what to do next, Glenn had noticed him, raising his glass in a drunken grip.  
  
"Bing man! Couldn't stay away could ya?" Glenn yelled and immediately, Nikki turned around in her chair to look at him. Her boobs were just hanging out. Chandler looked at Glenn instead.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked urgently, wanting to get away from Nikki as fast as he could.  
  
Before Glenn could answer, the man that Nikki was with, turned around, grinned and then stood up wearily.  
  
"Bing! What are you doing here?"  
  
It was Louios from the office. *Married* Louis from the office. Nikki's next victim. She already had Chandler trapped; she was moving onto her next target.  
  
Louis slapped his hand on Chandler's shoulder, a beer bottle in the other. He could smell the alcohol on his aquintance's breath and knew that he was already wasted. Nikki's plan.  
  
"Why are you with her?" Chandler asked seriously. Louis presented a highly surprised look on his face as if Chandler was 'mad'.  
  
"Did you look at her?" he laughed and half turned towards his 'date'.  
  
Chandler ignored the drunk idiot for a minute and turned his attention back to Glenn who was laughing with his two lady friends again. He looked like a pimp.  
  
"Glenn! Come here," Chandler said loudly to get his attention. Louis sat down, and Glenn sighed. He started to stand up, then said something to the two blondes that were on his arm. They giggled, and he walked around the table over to Chandler.  
  
"Bing! Sit down, have a drink!"  
  
Chandler looked over Glenn's shoulder at the remaining four to find that they were laughing again and probably not listening to their conversation.  
  
"Glenn, Nikki's blackmailing me."  
  
That's good. No beating around the bush, just tell him.  
  
He laughed in response a little bit.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" He took a puff off the cigarette Chandler hadn't seen him holding.  
  
"What do I mean?? She wants one hundred grand or she's going to tell my wife about.. you know." Chandler look over at Nikki nervously and quieted his voice.  
  
"What?" Glenn laughed and poked his thumb over his shoulder at Nikki. "Nikki? I know she's a little materialistic but with a hot bod like that... Dude, just buy her a diamond or something, and she'll thank you, believe me.." he winked.  
  
"I don't want to be thanked! No - Glenn, listen to me, she's evil! She wants to clean me out before I go back to New York!" Chandler raised his voice again.  
  
Glenn laughed once more and he took a few steps back to the table.  
  
"Have a beer dude, loosen up!"  
  
Stupid Glenn. Stupid idiot fat redloserdrunkGlenn-  
  
"Yes Chandler. Sit down and. Have a beer." Nikki turned around seductively, stuck her boobs out and reached towards him with one freshly manicured hand.  
  
He made a face and backed away, and then turned and pushed his way out of the club.  
  
Once outside and back into the fresh smoggy Tulsa air.. he thought of the greatest solution to his problem that could not backfire.  
  
** 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update!! I finally got some down today. I hope I haven't lost any readers..

--------

"Goodbye Tulsa!" Chandler waved out the small rectangular airplane window as the plane shot off the runway. He giggled to himself and rested back in his seat. It hadn't been easy thinking of a way to actually leave his work early, but the good 'ol "Family Emergency" scam, worked everytime.

A flight attendent walked up and bent down holding a large metal tray.

"Sir, would you like a pack of honey roasted peanuts?"

Chandler turned his attention away from the window and looked at the flight attendent. He grinned. Yes, peanuts would sound superb right now.

"Don't mind if I do." He took a small pack of peanuts off the tray and crossed one leg over the other. The heavyset older man sitting next to Chandler declined the snack and stared at Chandler as he ripped open the pack and fished inside for a peanut.

"Do you know how much salt they load into those things?" The man asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Chandler stopped and turned to the man, humoured that a man probably 40 pounds overweight was asking HIM this question.

"Hm, something tells me YOU do," Chandler smirked and popped a peanut into his mouth. Nothing have ever tasted so good. Airplane peanuts. Awesome.

The man gaped his mouth in horror that he had just been attacked with a fat joke.

"Well," he laughed to himself and puffed out a newspaper so he was hitting the seat in front of him,"Don't cry about it when you have a heart attack and keel over and die one day.."

Chandler looked into his bag of peanuts noticing that there were only like 6 left. Cheap. He turned his attention back to the man.

"How could I be crying if I'm dead?"

The man ignored him and pretended to read his newspaper.

Chandler dumped the rest of the peanuts in his palm and ate them all at once, then folded up the bag and continued to stare out out the window as the plane passed over bare landscape compared to the building filled New York he was used to.

He was almost excited that he was going back home to see Monica and the gang. And he was getting away from that Nikki psycho. She wanted two hundred grand.. How impossible was that; he was lucky if he was worth ten grand.

The bald man with the red face beside Chandler pulled a cellphone from his suit jacket pocket and flipped it open. He dialed a number and stuck the phone to his ear.

Minutes later, the man tapped Chandler's shoulder and stuck the phone out to his face. Chandler raised his eyebrow at the weirdo beside him.

"Doctor Hayes wants to talk to you."

Chandler pushed the fat outstretched arm away from him.

"Get that phone away from me - excuse me!" Chandler called to the flight attendant just up the aisle now. She turned to look.

"Another pack of peanuts over here please!"

Chandler settled back and chuckled. He didn't really care to have more peanuts, but since it seemed to important to the man that he NOT have them.. better stock up.

The man took his phone back and hung up.

This was going to be a loong flight.

Chandler resumed his window watch.

The purple door stood in front of him. Monica was just beyond the door. And Nikki was allll the way in Oklahoma. It was just smooth sailing from here on.

Instead of just going in the apartment like he usually would, Chandler knocked loudly and shouted in a lower voice, "Police, open up!"

He left his bag on the ground by the door and giggled to himself again when he heard voices outside saying "Police?" in hushed whispers.

The door open slowly and Monica stood there.

"Excuse me miss, but we have received a sexual disturbance.." Chandler put his hands behind his head, and danced through his hips into the apartment as if he were a hired man stripper. He abruptly stopped when he spotted all five of his friends scattered in the living room staring at him.

"Oh, like you've never done that before!" Chandler accused to all of them.

"Oh my God Chandler, why are you home?" Monica jumped at him and hugged him tight. She kissed him on the lips and waited for him to answer.

"Well.. I wanted to be here with you," he smiled in response.

Monica hugged him again and they both walked more over to the living area.

"Hey Chandler, I bet you dance like that for all the guys at work huh?" Ross chuckled and took a bite of a cookie that he was holding. The whole room went silent and looked at Ross weirdly. Ross looked around, thinking to himself that he thought it was funny.

"Oh.. burn," Chandler said sarcastically. The whole room laughed and he took a seat on the couch. Monica dragged his bag into the apartment just as the phone rang.

Chandler got into telling a story from work about some woman named Mary when the white cordless phone was held in front of his face.

"It's for you," Monica told him.

Chandler raised his eyebrows in question and took the phone, standing up. Oh great, it was probably work getting all pissy at him. Maybe if he tried he could get some tears brewing. Oh what was he thinking.

"Hello?"

"Hello Chandler."

"Nikki?" Chandler looked at her friends and then backed far up into the kitchen and hushed his voice. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I'm down the street, I thought I'd drop by.."


End file.
